Ottavio "Tavi" Moresca
Ottavio "Tavi" Moresca is the son of the eighth princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses by the Brothers Grimm. Character Personality Ottavio (or Tavi as he is usually called) is a shy, introverted young man. He has been diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome, and he frequently scratches his arms. Tavi is normally quiet, but he can be very talkative when he's engaged in conversation. He is a daydreamer and very easily distracted. Tavi likes to get dressed up for nice parties. He is very good at dancing, but he strongly prefers traditional, historical dances - of which he has extensive knowledge - over modern dances. He has a strong obsession with everything Renaissance-related - not only dance, but also art, architecture, and literature. It is very much reflected in his clothing, Being that his parents travel a lot, Tavi is also interested in other cultures, especially their dances. Tavi enjoys traveling and learning about other dances - and learning to perform them. Still, his fascination with Renaissance dances is what students know best about him. Tavi isn't fond of the underground, knowing that his mother grew up in the underground castle. Tavi is a Roybel because he is willing to take his mother's part in the story and he wants to add his own personality to it. He knows that he'll be overshadowed by the daughters of the oldest princess and the youngest princess, but he doesn't mind. Tavi doesn't want all of the attention. Apperance Tavi's fascination with Renaissance-related stuff also extends to his everyday clothing. He wears a dark blue jerkin over a light blue doublet. Ironically, he breaks from tradition by wearing dark blue shorts, which he wears over light blue tights. On his feet are black shoes. On his head is a black hat with a turned-up brim. Many students find Tavi's outfit completely bizarre. Tavi has long, shaggy brown hair which is cut two inches above the shoulders. He has green eyes. Fairy Tale – The Twelve Dancing Princesses Twelve princesses, each more beautiful than the last, sleep in twelve beds in the same room. Every night, their doors are securely locked. But in the morning, their dancing shoes are found to be worn through as if they had been dancing all night. Theking, perplexed, promises his kingdom and each daughter to any man who can discover the princesses' midnight secret within three days and three nights, but those who fail within the set time limit will be put to death. An old soldier returned from war comes to the king's call after several princes have failed in the attempt. Whilst traveling through a wood he comes upon an old woman, who gives him an enchanted cloak that he can use to observe them unawares and tells him not to eat or drink anything given to him in the evening by any of the princesses and to pretend to be fast asleep until after they leave. The soldier is well received at the palace just as the others had been and indeed, in the evening, the eldest princess comes to his chamber and offers him a cup of wine. The soldier, remembering the old woman's advice, throws it away secretly and begins to snore loudly as if asleep. The twelve princesses, sure that the soldier is asleep, dress themselves in fine dancing gowns and escape from their room by a trap door in the floor. The soldier, seeing this, dons his magic cloak and follows them. He steps on the gown of the youngest princess, whose cry of alarm to her sisters is rebuffed by the eldest. The passageway leads them to three groves of trees; the first having leaves of silver, the second of gold, and the third of glittering diamonds. The soldier, wishing for a token, breaks off a twig of each as evidence. They walk on until they come upon a great clear lake. Twelve boats, with twelve princes, appear where the twelve princesses are waiting. Each princess gets into one, and the soldier steps into the same boat as the twelfth and youngest princess. The youngest princess complains that the prince is not rowing fast enough, not knowing the soldier is in the boat. On the other side of the lake stands a castle, into which all the princesses go and dance the night away. The twelve princesses happily dance all night until their shoes are worn through and they are obliged to leave. The strange adventure continues on the second and third nights, and everything happens just as before, except that on the third night the soldier carries away a golden cup as a token of where he has been. When it comes time for him to declare the princesses' secret, he goes before the king with the three branches and the golden cup, and tells the king all he has seen. The princesses know that there is no use in denying the truth, and confess. The soldier chooses the first and eldest princess as his bride for he is not a very young man, and is made the King's heir. The 12 princes are put under a curse for as many nights as they danced with the princesses. How Ottavio Comes Into It The eighth princess married an Italian count who owned a theatre. He was divorced from his first wife, and he had a son and a daughter of his own. Relationships 'Family' Tavi is his mother's only child. He has two older half-siblings, Giovanni and Martina, from his father's first marriage. They never went to Ever After High. Giovanni is eight years older than Tavi, while Martina is six years older. Tavi's mother is eleven years younger than her husband - his mom doesn't mind the large age gap. She is an excellent stepmother and gets along with her stepson and stepdaughter. Tavi's paternal grandparents live not too far away. Even further away are his mother's eleven sisters and their children. He has eleven cousins, some of which are Alessandrina Levine, daughter of the eleventh princess and eleven others. 'Friends' which idiots do they hang out with 'Pet' Tavi has two pet ferrets named Crescendo and Decrescendo. Both of them are male. Crescendo has black fur and Decrescendo has white fur. Tavi teaches them to dance along with him. 'Romance' Tavi doesn't have a girlfriend, but he really hopes to find one. Trivia Ottavio's surname comes from the moresca, an Italian dance popular during the Renaissance. His first name is the Italian form of the Roman name Octavius, which means "eighth". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Roybels Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses